The present invention relates to trolling motors and, more specifically, to the manner of raising, lowering and rotating the trolling motor during use.
Currently, there is a variety of trolling motors available to watercraft users. The positioning of the trolling motor is critical is the performance of the watercraft in the water. These known trolling motors are typically mounted on the side or stern of the watercraft. However, it is preferable to mount the trolling motor on the stem of the watercraft along the watercraft""s centerline. Positioning the trolling motor on the centerline prevents rocking of the watercraft which occurs when the trolling motor is positioned on the side of the watercraft and, therefore, displaced from the centerline. Moreover, it is desirable to generate thrust along the centerline of the watercraft for efficiency.
However, it is difficult to maximize thrust by placing the trolling motor along the centerline while also controlling placement of the trolling motor relative to the waterline as well as the direction of the propeller on the trolling motor. This is often because of the manner in which the trolling motor is mounted to the watercraft. Typically, only one of these performance characteristics is favored in the known designs in order to maintain a compact and useful design.
Therefore, there is a need in the trolling motor industry for an improved trolling motor which may be more easily mounted at the end of a watercraft. The new trolling motor must permit raising and lowering of a propeller relative to the waterline while also permitting the turning of the trolling motor in order to turn the watercraft.
The present invention solves the above-identified problem by providing an improved trolling motor. The improved trolling motor is more easily utilized by watercraft users by the manner in which it allows for directional control of the propeller to turn the watercraft as well as the raising and lowering of the propeller relative to the waterline.
Generally described, the trolling motor of the present invention includes an elongated member for carrying the propeller. Upper and lower planar members are pivotally connected to one another. The upper member is adapted to pivot between raised and lowered positions relative to the lower member and the elongated member is coupled to the distal end of the upper member. A driver rotates the elongated member relative to the upper and lower members and another driver raises and lowers the upper member into raised and lowered positions, respectively. The propeller is adapted to be positioned below the waterline when the upper member is in the lowered position and above the waterline when the upper member is in the raised position.
The foregoing has broadly outlined some of the more pertinent aspects and features of the present invention. These should be construed to be merely illustrative of some of the more prominent features and applications of the invention. Other beneficial results can be obtained by applying the disclosed information in a different manner or by modifying the disclosed embodiments. Accordingly, other aspects and a more comprehensive understanding of the invention may be obtained by referring to the detailed description of the exemplary embodiments taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, in addition to the scope of the invention defined by the claims.